


Successful Upgrade

by wisia



Series: Dangerous Upgrades [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ra's succeeded in his attempt to upgrade Tim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Successful Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Yay, you're doing prompts again! You're one of my favorite internet writers. I especially loved you're Dangerous Upgrades story (it was my gateway to your stories) and I was wondering what the bad end for the story would be like where Ra's anticipated Damian and Tim's plan and successfully completed Tim's final upgrade. I bet Damian would be really taken aback by those turn of events.

   _"Do you see now, Captain? Damian? In a minute, he is mine completely. Together we will--"_

_A sudden pained look overcame Ra's. He wheezed, and he crumpled, hands clutching his stomach._

_"What?" Ra's spat out. "This isn't--"_

                Damian smiled triumphantly. “What do you think, grandfather?”

                Ra’s coughed hard several times as they waited to see what would happen. To their surprise, Ra’s managed to pull himself into a stand, lips curling with distaste.

                “What do you think, grandson?”

                “No,” Damian said, eyes wide.

                “Yes,” Ra’s said and beckoned Tim closer to him. “Did you think I wouldn’t know? Wouldn’t learn why Timothy has made his way back to Gothm? A place he has avoided for years on end while I chased him across the stars and galaxies?”

                Tim was pliant in Ra’s’ hands, eyes closed at Ra’s’ every lingering touch. It was perverted. Possessive. Sick.

                “No, that can’t be,” Damian shook his head. Kon looked at him.

                “Can’t be what?” He asked.

                “I—you can stop acting now,” Damian said desperately. “Come on, Drake.”

                Ra’s laughed, pulled Tim closer to him.

                “It will not work,” Ra’s said gleefully. Then, he turned to Kon. “Captain, shall I tell you? Why my grandson wouldn’t allow you to save Tim? Because he could have been saved. Then and only then.”

                “What are you talking about?” Kon said angrily.

                “They meant to put a virus in me. Use my Timothy as the lure, the enticing appetizer to whet my hunger. But I knew. The final upgrade to Timothy…I modified it to a one way connection. He could only receive, not give.”

_Clang!_

                Everyone stopped as Tim deflected the batarang out of the air and from hitting Ra’s.

                “So impolite,” Ra’s tutted. “I taught you better manners than that.”

                “Mother taught me. Not you,” Damian retorted, another batarang in hand. “Get back, Kent. You two as well.”

                “No,” Ra’s hummed. “If I did, I certainly would have taught you better coding than that. Your work isn’t even as fine as Timothy’s. Now, _he_ was a challenge.”

                “You asshole,” Kon yelled. Ra’s laughed.

                “You love him, don’t you, Captain? Isn’t that a shame? He was never yours you realize. Shall I demonstrate it to you? Here, Timothy. Stay still.”

                Tim dropped the batarang in his hand, going slack at Ra’s’ command. Ra’s bent his head down, towards Timothy’s lips and—

                There was a loud rumble. More rocks fell.

                “Steph,” Damian breathed. There were several more loud rumblings, the explosions nearing.

                “I suppose we shall part way for now, hm.”

                “Get him,” Kon ordered. “Don’t let him escape.”

                “Right,” Cassie said even as Bart darted after them in a blur. The rocks continued to fall around them. Damian could hope they could get Tim back. _If_ there was anything left of him…


End file.
